


Betrayal Belly

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Chubby Azula, Comfort Food, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Azula got lonely and resorted to comfort food after Tylee and Mai left her.





	Betrayal Belly

Azula put another empty plate to the side. Those were piling up since Mai and Tylee left her. She unwrapped another pice of candy and popped it into her mouth. After so long of doing it the princess was eating without thinking much of it. All she knew was that it was comforting and made her feel happy for some reason. Well it would until she noticed the extra fluff it was adding to her tummy. But for the time she continued to munch on whatever she could find. Freshly cooked bread was her next choice. And her favorite. At the time the warm and soft texture of the food item was the only way she was able to get a little warmth. In no time at all the whole loaf was gone and she had to ask for more. 

By then the servants were beginning to notice how portly their princess was becoming. But they didn't mentions it to her fearing that she would lash out. Or that she would grow more upset and double their work. 

She went to bed feeling wonderfully full but at the same time empty. No matter how much food the princess gorged herself with she couldn't fill the place left empty by Tylee and Mai. She lay in bed with her hand on her belly. If her mind wasn't so tormented by thoughts of her old friends she might have noticed the new shape of her middle. But she was afflicted with old memories so she didn't notice the curve while she absently strokes her middle. 

In the morning she treated herself with a bigger breakfast then usual since she was feeling especially down. She had a few plates of eggs and breakfast Komodo sausages in her belly and she had her clothes hugging her torso a little more snugly to prove it. She was embarrassed to acknowledge that she hadn't changed in a few days seeing as she was so lost in her woes. So she pulled something that looked comfy out of her closet and stood in front of the mirror. She could plainly see a teeny budge where her belly was pressed against her robes. Her tummy had extended so far that she was able to see her deeper belly button through the cloth. She knew that it must be a trick of the light. She always had a fit and slim figure. But her denial only could go as far as the minute she took her robe off. After it was tossed on the ground her plumper belly was exposed for her to acknowledge. It was definitely much softer. And when she pulled her pants up she saw that her belly softly dipped over them from every angle. In her opinion it wasn't a good look for her. And that confession came with a new kind of stress that made her want to eat more. Red faced she hugged her expanded stomach. All of that comfort food was going straight to her gut. And none of it was going anywhere else. She was feeling worse then before and quickly pulled her shirt on so she wouldn't have to she the roundness of her belly anymore. To make things worse the softness of her body reminded her of Tylee. Tylee would have loved it she would have been poking and squishing her love handles lovingly. But Tylee wasn't there anymore. And just like that the princess found herself sitting on the floor with another full tub of ice cream waiting to be emptied.


End file.
